


The Black Forest

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aufhocker, Fantasy, M/M, Wendigo, not that much, sexual stuffs, some blood, they're monsters so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having traveled a vast distance. Crossing the giant ice bridge that connected to different lands, a Wendigo has found a new life. Having to protect himself, he learned how to adapt. Though, there wasn't something that he was counting on. That there was so much more to learn about his life in this new place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leather straps dug into his shoulders as he carried his heavy load on his back. Different types of furs hung over the large bundle. Feet scuffed along the dirt road as he walked. With his head down, his hood hid most of his face. Only strands of blond hair could be seen. The man didn’t seem to be slowing nor did he show signs that he was getting tired. He was a traveling Huntsman. Selling furs and meat as he traveled. People who came across him did find him odd. How he barely talked and used simple hand gestures to communicate. How he hid his face within his hood. Though, they never thought he was dangerous. His wares were cheap and he made sure that everyone was happy with their purchase. Never did they find out that they were actually in the presents of a monster.

Matthew had traveled long and far. Ever since he followed Inuit seal hunters to the great ice bridge. This bridge connected two vast lands. It was unimaginable that soo much ice could form on the surface of the mighty sea. Having traveled too far from the land he came from after he hunted down the men; he became lost. Disoriented with the ice moving and shifting, changing the way he was traveling, he found new land. A land with different people, different languages and of course different non-humans. Matthew became the only Wendigo in this new land.

Years went by and Matthew learned to hide what he was. Self preservation was his main focus. The people here were superstitious and weary of anyone who was different. He had to adapt. He learned from those who were not human how to mingle with humans and how to hide his form. With the mix of eating both humans and human food, his horrible hunger pains became more bearable. With no plans of his future, he decides to travel this vast land. Food wasn’t hard for him to get. It was surprising how many bandits and thieves were on the road. They made an easy meal for him.

The soft crackling of his camp fire echoed in the dark forest. If memory served him correct, this place was called The Black Forest. He was warned by the humans that it wasn’t a safe place to travel alone. Many creatures took residence there. He wasn’t concerned at all of course. Matthew stared at the flames. Something that he had feared long ago. But since he buried his heart into the depths of a deep ice cave, he no longer had to fear that his ice heart would melt. As long as it was whole, he would continue to live.

He felt eyes on him. The sensation was something he knew very well. A predator’s stare. Perhaps a poor soul that thought he was human. Not wanting to be attacked, Matthew moved quickly. Darting into the shadows, he made sure that who ever was watching couldn’t see him. He wanted to know what was attempting to hunt him. Bushes rustled before a large white form leaped into his camp site. Large white wolf stood there. Red eyes reflected in light of the fire. It was far too large to be any normal wolf. What was this creature? The wolf sniffed the ground, growling as he searched the area. Saliva drooled down his mouth as he eyed his stash of meat and human flesh. For a moment, the wolf forgot why it was here and moved over to Matthew’s food. A low growl came from Matthew as his body shifted and changed. That was his food.

Indigo eyes glowed from the bush he was crouching in. Slowly he crawled out in his whole form. His body was over a foot taller. Limbs were stretched out. Sharp claws poked out from his fingertips and toes. Twisted antlers jutted out from his head. His clothes that he was wearing were pulled tightly against his body. A low growl hissed past his lips, his jagged teeth gnashing at the white wolf. He just wanted to warn the other. To scare him off, but if he had to fight, he would. The wolf turned around to look at him. At first it looked shocked as he quickly backed away from Matthew’s possessions but then lowered his head and growled back at him. Slowly they began to circle each other. Swiping and fake lunging as they tried to intimidate another. Matthew didn’t like the other’s stubbornness. He wanted the wolf gone so that he could go back to relaxing. An inhuman screech left him as he lunged at the wolf. Hands grabbed at the fur, digging his claws in. Using his strength he forced the beast onto its back. The wolf nearly dwarfed him in size but that didn’t stop him from showing it his full set of flesh cutting teeth as he roared in its face. The wolf struggled. Snapping its jaws, kicking at him, trying anything to push the smaller yet very strong target off of him. Matthew sense that the other wasn’t at full strength. He lifted the wolf’s head back and slammed it hard back to the ground. He wanted the other to submit or else he would have to rip its throat out. A cry left the wolf at the rough treatment and his movements stilled for a moment as stars filled its vision. The wolf soon learned that this creature wasn’t interested in a fight to the death. Every slight movement Matthew would growl and shove against him in warning. Staring into those purple eyes, the wolf laid back.

Matthew relaxed a bit at this. Though, he didn’t know what to do with this creature now that he had calmed it down. He felt something. Something from the wolf. It was as if its bones were shifting. Staring in fascination he watched as the large wolf slowly changed into a very human form. The other’s hair was as white as the fur and his eyes never changed colour. Matthew was still pinning the other to the ground. His eyes widen in fascination at the other’s change. Turning his head to the side, he leaned his head down to sniff at this man’s neck. Hands quickly moved, gripping at the other’s shoulders, neck and face as he attempted to identify the other. He certainly looked human but he wasn’t one at all. A clicking chirrup rumbled in the back of his throat in curiosity.

“Get off of me! You win!” The albino yelled, wiggling under Matthew.

Matthew blinked at the other. His eyes looked over the other.

“…Don’t steal..” He uttered, his voice was soft yet raspy.

“Okay! I’m sorry. I was hungry. I didn’t know you weren’t human.” The man fussed. Right on cue, his stomach let out along squelching gurgle. An embarrassed and pained look crossed his face. He turned his head to look the other way.

“..I-I haven’t eaten for a few days.” He confessed.

Matthew stilled for a moment before slowly crawling off of the other. He stood there, staring at the other before he moved over to his food. Rummaging around for a moment. He pulled out a couple of thick slabs of meat and a few pieces of dried human jerky. Matthew held it out towards the other. The man didn’t need any other invitation as he quickly got up and took the other’s offering. So focused on filling his stomach, he sat right next to Matthew as he gnawed at the meat. The other’s actions intrigued Matthew. He watched as the other ate. Matthew took this time to look over the other. He really did act like a starving wild wolf. Give it a few scraps and they were happy to be around you. He did like animals. Especially predators.

“Oh…I’m Gilbert.” He said in-between mouthfuls. “What’s your name?”

“…Matthew..”

Gilbert looked up at Matthew, noticing the other staring at him. His blood stained lips turned up into a playful smirk.

“Never seen an Aufhocker before?” Matthew shook his head.

“Not much of a talker, are you? So, what are you? Never seen something like you before.” Matthew simply shrugged his shoulders. There really wasn’t any reason for him to talk.

“Wendigo.” He lifted a long sharp, bony finger at himself.

Gilbert wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve after he finished eating.

“I’m not familiar with that race. But um… thanks for the food.” Gilbert said, scratching the back of his head, giving the other a lopsided grin. Matthew nodded his head.

“Hunger… I hate it.” Matthew lifted his hand and placed it on Gilbert’s shoulder. In show that he didn’t want anyone to suffer from it.

Gilbert stared at the other for a moment as he felt the other’s hand on him. Matthew looked much different now that he wasn’t snarling in his face. Now he looked almost childlike with his wide violet eyes. His lips seemed to be pulled into a small pout. It was a look of someone who had suffered for a long time. Matthew didn’t seem to be a threat. It was obvious that he wasn’t on the menu. The other seemed lonely in a way from all the curious looks he was being given.

“So, it’s just you?” Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded his head, having no reason to refuse the other his answers. Gilbert frowned a bit when he didn’t hear Matthew’s voice.

“You should talk more. It’s not like you have a bad voice.” He wanted Matthew to talk to him. Gilbert loved to talk and even though it was nice that Matthew was taking the time to listen to him, he wanted them to have a proper conversation.

Matthew turned his head away, placing both of his hands folded in front of him. He didn’t really like that idea. He seemed almost embarrassed with the idea of it. His body began to slowly revert back into his human form as their situation had become calm. There was no reason to keep up his Wendigo appearance. Especially since Gilbert was giving him the courtesy of not being in an aggressive form.

Gilbert watched, fascinated how the other’s body seemed to shrink back into itself. As Matthew started to look more human, Gilbert’s eyes started to widen. A wide goofy grin spread across his lips. At first he thought that Matthew had this creepy, haunting beauty but in his human form, he looked gorgeous. Gilbert scooted over so that he was sitting right next to Matthew with their thighs touching.

“I should thank you, you know?” He seemed almost too happy to give Matthew a reward.

Matthew didn’t understand the change in attitude from Gilbert. The other seemed happier. Perhaps it was because he choose to look human.

“You did.” Matthew said, raising an eyebrow. The other just thanked him moments ago. Gilbert laughed and draped his arm around Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew looked over at the hand that was on his shoulder and over to Gilbert. He was shocked to find Gilbert’s face unnaturally close to his. Matthew moved his head back in surprise, though Gilbert’s arm kept him in place. Gilbert scooted in closer, using his arm to pull Matthew in more.

“Nein. I want to give you proper thanks.” He murmured softly. Gilbert could see confusion in Matthew’s face. He didn’t want the other to think that he was going to hurt him. Matthew seemed to be oblivious to his advancements. “Close your eyes little bird. I won’t harm you.” He whispered softly, staring right into those amethyst eyes. With lively ruby eyes staring right into him, Matthew felt calm. No red flags were popping up in his mind. He felt curious. What did Gilbert want to do to thank him? It felt almost rude not to accept his thanks. Slowly he closed his eyes.

His ears picked up the sound of some movement. He felt Gilbert shifting around, almost nervously. Keeping his eyes close, his head cocked to the side in confusion. Soon a pair of hands gently took the sides of his head. He felt the other’s warm breath against his lips. The sensation tickled his lips. Soon soft lips pressed against his own. Eyes widened in surprise from the act. Gilbert’s hands traveled to thread his fingers into the hair in the back of Matthew’s head. Matthew was still. He didn’t know what to do, or what was happening. Though, feeling Gilbert’s fingers along his scalp sent pleasurable tingles down his body. His eyelids wavered as he was being pulled further into the kiss. His hands slowly moved up, gripping at Gilbert’s shoulders then soon slipped up to cup the back of where his head met his neck. Gilbert slowly guided Matthew through their kiss. Parting their lips, Matthew seemed to like the idea of their tongues touching. He moaned as slipped his tongue into Gilbert’s mouth. He could taste him and the meat he previously had eaten. Moving his tongue, copying Gilbert’s movements, Matthew decided that he liked Gilbert’s taste. Feeling their kiss slowly being parted, Matthew took in a soft gasping breath. His gaze was hazy as he stared at Gilbert. Gilbert in return looked flushed and very proud of himself.

“… That was….”

“Awesome. I know.”

A smile formed on Matthew’s lips as a soft laugh left him. It was surprizing to him how easily it came out. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Gilbert seemed to flush more from Matthew’s cheerful response and Matthew liked that look on him. He felt playful and more alive and Gilbert did this to him. He shoved Gilbert onto his back and crawled over him. A deep rumble purred out as he started to pepper kisses over the exposed skin. He decided that he really liked these things called kisses. Gilbert seemed to like them too. Trailing his lips up to Gilbert’s, he placed a soft kiss on them. A loud purr escaped Gilbert as he gently took Matthew’s face. Looking up at him, he smirked.

“Let’s do it.” Gilbert groaned.

Matthew’s expression then slowly changed to confusion. Tilting his head, he blinked almost owlishly.

“Do… what?” He asked, having no idea what Gilbert was talking about.

A loud groan left Gilbert, slapping a hand over his eyes.

“You gotta be kidding me!”


	2. Chapter 2

After their first meeting, it really didn’t take long for them to be close. Gilbert was rather persistent about it. Every night, Gilbert would curl up next to Matthew as they slept. At first Matthew didn’t like having his personal space invaded in such a way. Though, Gilbert kept pressing it. Nuzzling into his neck, wrapping his arms around his middle and the soft pleased hums started to grow on Matthew. It was comforting. Comfort was something foreign to him. He never knew just how addictive it was. Now, there wasn’t a night that they didn’t share a blanket by the campfire wrapped in each other’s arms. In the short time, they learn more about each other. Gilbert now knew that Matthew was from a faraway land. He learned about what Wendigos were and the isolation and pain Matthew went through. Matthew found out that even though Gilbert was an Aufhocker, he was different from them. He was the only one with white hair. Most of his kind had black hair. He was shown the extent of Gilbert’s powers. The many forms of animals he could take, all with white fur. Matthew was especially delighted when Gilbert turned into a Polar Bear. He told him it reminded him of his home land. Not only was he a shape shifter, he could change his size and weight. Something that he could use with deadly force.

They traveled together as well as hunted together. Sometimes Gilbert would turn into a dog and keep by Matthew’s side as they entered the villages they came across. Even though they looked after themselves, they would need some supplies and clothing. Countless of times their clothes would get damaged while fighting humans and from transforming mishaps. Matthew had to learn how to use the thread and needle. His work was crude at best, but it worked. Finding food was never a problem. Every night they slept with full bellies.

Gilbert was happy being with Matthew. He couldn’t explain why he felt so connected to the other. Gilbert found himself being protective and a bit possessive over Matthew. He didn’t want anyone being as close to him as he was. Matthew had to explain to him that he had no interest in others. That Gilbert was the only one to be close to him. Matthew was inexperienced with seduction, much to Gilbert’s displeasure. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gilbert. Sex just made no sense to him and deep down he felt inadequate. He didn’t want to disappoint Gilbert. So he would ignore or feel confused when Gilbert brought up the idea or hinted at it.

“Matthew.” Gilbert’s voice was unusually stern.

“Hmm?” Matthew looked up from the flames of their camp fire.

Gilbert walked right up to the other and stood right in front of him. Matthew was sitting down on log, looking up at him. For a moment Gilbert was silent as he tried to figure out the words he wanted to say. Swallowing, his face twisted as he tried to keep his face neutral. Red dusted his cheeks as he chest puffed out with the large intake of air.

“I can’t take this.”

Matthew’s eyes widen at Gilbert’s words. Fear filled his violet orbs because the first thing that came to mind that Gilbert wanted to leave. Instantly he realised just how important Gilbert was to him. Gilbert seemed to know what Matthew was thinking and quickly corrected himself.

“No. I’m happy that we’re together, but… I need more than companionship.” Gilbert quickly dropped to his knees, forcing himself between Matthew’s legs. His hands gripped at the other’s waist as he looked up to Matthew.

“I have my needs, Matthew.” He voice came out more like a plea.

“…I don’t…”

“Don’t give me that excuse!” Gilbert interrupted. “Can’t you see how much I want you?” Matthew was silent. This wasn’t the answer Gilbert wanted. Caught up with his emotions and his raging hormones he shoved Matthew back so that he was laying on the ground. Pinning the other down, Gilbert started to pant. His eyes were glazed over as a desperate expression morphed onto his face. A deep whine reverberated in the back of his throat. He shoved his face into the crook of Matthew’s neck and breathed in deeply, taking in the other’s scent. Matthew was stunned by the other’s actions. He stayed still as Gilbert wrapped his arms under his head. Their hips were pressed together and Gilbert arched. Gilbert shuddered and Matthew lets out a small started noise. Something hard was pressing against him. Gilbert arched his hips again, pressing down as he started to grind into Matthew. Whining out, Gilbert gripped at Matthew tighter.

“..S-stop… stop!” Matthew started to feel a little panicked as Gilbert became lost in pleasure in humping against him. It was starting to feel weird. The way the other’s clothed erection was pressing right against where his length was, was making him feel flustered. He couldn’t understand it. A soft moan left him as that strange feel started to feel good. Gilbert must’ve heard him because a relieved sound came from him and rolled his hips, focusing on both of their pleasure. Matthew bend his legs, gripping onto Gilbert’s back. He gasped as he felt his length start to react to Gilbert’s movements. Lips pressed against his bare neck. Matthew could feel the other’s sharp canines pressing against his skin, scraping against it as Gilbert started to suck on his neck. Pleasure was fogging up his mind, a sensation completely new to him. A low growl came from him, warning the other not to stop. His nails grew sharper, digging into Gilbert’s back. A loud groan left Gilbert as he bucked his hips, moving them faster.

It wasn’t long until they were a writhing mess, arching and gripping at each other. Matthew’s head arched back as Gilbert’s movements became erratic. His teeth grew sharp as he felt himself so close. All he knew was that he needed this completion. Their cries mixed together as their bodies stiffened. Teeth bit into the flesh of each other’s shoulders, latching their mouths in place as they came. They didn’t let go of each other as they rode out their orgasm. The pain of the other’s bite added to the pleasure. Gilbert then collapsed on top of Matthew, releasing the other from his bite. Matthew removed his teeth from Gilbert’s shoulder, gasping out for air. The both of them laid there, panting and recovering from their activities. Groaning, Gilbert lifted head to look at Matthew. Each other’s blood was smeared over their lips.

“Sorry… I-“

It was Matthew’s turn to interrupt Gilbert. Instead of saying anything, he ran his tongue over Gilbert’s lips; removing some of the blood that was there. At first Matthew’s reaction stunned Gilbert, but a relieved smile came out. Gilbert hummed out blissfully, gently licking away the blood from Matthew’s lips. When they were done, they moved down to the bite they gave each other. Gently they licked and lovingly nuzzled into their marks.

“This.. feels right.” Matthew murmured as they held each other, gazing up to the starry sky.

“Yeah.. it does.” Gilbert said, leaning his head against Matthew’s.

It was that night that they became mates.


End file.
